Redención
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Si le preguntaran el por qué, estaba segura que podría dar un montón de razones. Pero la razón más corta era también la más simple. Lo estaba haciendo por ella. DM/HG
1. I

**Summary: **Si le preguntaran el por qué, estaba segura que podría dar un montón de razones. Pero la razón más corta era también la más simple. Lo estaba haciendo por ella.

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de JK

* * *

**...**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**...**

...

.

Ella no debería estar aquí. Su consciencia se lo grita a berridos, a medida que la cordura da su último aliento.

Ella _no _debe estar aquí.

Pero lo está.

Y ojos ya no tan grises, intensos, complejos, que violentan algo parecido al aire, la observan.

Parte de ella, la parte sana, le repite que no debería estar aquí. Que debería salir corriendo, antes que el magnetismo de esa mirada opaca termine por condenarla.

Su rostro ya no es el mismo de cuando eran unos niños; es más fuerte, duro, de ángulos pronunciados y presunción peligrosa.

Y así, ella no se mueve, dejando que esas manos frías se cuelen bajo su blusa, rozando su cintura.

Su voz grave.

_-No deberías estar aquí, Granger- Profunda, ruda, aliento que juraría, es alcohol y tabaco._

_Se detuvo antes de entrar al bar y lo miró desafiante –¿Mezclándote con muggles? Vaya sorpresa, Malfoy- y lo dijo, esperando que él contestara._

_Un chasquido de lengua que aturdió su interior –Uno tiene que instruirse de la escoria-_

_Y lo vio ahí, menos delgado y más fuerte, inmoderadamente frío, mirándola vastamente desde esa esquina oscura._

_-No deberías estar aquí Granger, es peligroso-_

_Lo estudió, como ella estudia a todo, perdida momentáneamente en ese gesto que _casi_ le sonó amistoso. _

_-Estoy acostumbrada al peligro-_

Se acerca a ella, húmedo, caliente, embriagante y complejo _-¿Tú lugar o el mío?-_

Ella ni siquiera lo piensa _–El tuyo_-

.....

.....

Ella nunca había estado con un hombre. Nunca. Ni siquiera con Ron. Así que tenía derecho de sentirse nerviosa cuando él la desvistió sin prisa, lento, induciendo un fuego del que jamás creyó sería testigo.

Lo espeluznante es que nunca imaginó _esto _posible.

Ella. Haciendo _esto_. Y de todos los lugares, de todas las personas, de todos los segundos que componen una eternidad, es precisamente _este, aquí, _con _él, _la última insidia que le manda el universo.

-_Confía en mí-_ le susurra.

Perpleja, se amedrenta en esos ojos que ahora semejan el negro, rindiéndose a voluntad.

La besa y no es algo que haya sentido antes.

_-Por favor-_

_Ron siempre estaba empujando sus límites. Intentando algo más. Y las mariposas se volvieron avispas en sus entrañas, repicoteando, porque él pedía algo que ella no estaba segura que quería dar aún._

_-¡Detente!- lo miraba dolida -¿Por qué insistes? __No estoy lista-_

Y no estaba lista. No en ese entonces. Y cuando por fin lo estuvo, Ron ya había perdido la paciencia.

Lo confirma, lo sabe, está lista, cuando siente besos calientes en su espalda y a _él_ tocándola en lugares que nunca nadie antes había tocado.

Le escucha susurrar a su oído algo que cree es francés, y se aferra a él en una oscuridad anhelante.

Descolocada, perdida, _torcida_ en intensidad.

Llora o gime, todo al mismo tiempo, y encaja sus uñas en esa espalda tan dura y ahora caliente.

Demasiada piel.

Demasiado él.

Y tan poco de ella.

Euforia, apetito, paroxismo y redención.

.....

.....

Despierta al escuchar el murmuro de un hombre maldiciendo.

Su espalda está presionada sobre una figura alta, rígida, mientras esos dedos fríos se aferran a su cintura.

Intenta sentarse para poder alejarse, pero sus músculos parecen atrofiados.

Se voltea a mirarlo y nota esas intensas facciones concentradas en algo entre ella y él.

Ahora se da cuenta que era él quien maldecía.

Sangre.

_Su _sangre.

El aire se le escapa, habiendo olvidado ese pequeño detalle, viendo las sábanas de seda manchadas _–Siento lo de tus sábanas-_ le dice suave.

Eso atrae su atención. Las orbes, de nuevo grises, chocan contra ella abruptamente _-¿Las sábanas?-_ su voz suena incrédula.

Ella frunce el ceño, alejándose un poco.

Lo oye suspirar _–Nunca llevo vírgenes a mi cama-_

Y eso duele, pero no está segura por qué _-¿Tan malo fue?-_

Si él antes estaba incrédulo, ahora parecía realmente perdido.

Ella ve como su cabeza se sacude de un lado al otro.

_-Ese no es el punto. No deberías haber estado en un lugar así, buscando a alguien como yo-_ Su quijada se tensó notablemente _–Promete que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso-_

_-A ti yo no te debo nada-_ le responde dolida, furiosa, consigo misma, con él.

Empieza a incorporarse de la cama, pero él es más rápido, capturándola de la muñeca y trayéndola de regreso bajo su cuerpo.

Su cara está a escasos centímetros de la de él.

_-¿Segura?-_ le susurra.

Después, la reclama con un beso. Uno que está hambriento, febril y acalorado. Ella no parece querer pararlo. Sus manos están sobre cada rincón de su cuerpo y para cuando él por fin deja libres sus muñecas, ella está más que decidida a quedarse en esa cama.

.....

.....

Cuando ambos intentan recuperar el aliento, los dedos de él han regresado a ese imperceptible movimiento de formar pequeños círculos en la piel de su cintura.

Ahora ella sabe que si intenta alejarse, él apretará el agarre.

_-Pensé que no te llevabas vírgenes a la cama-_ le dice suave.

Su aliento se interrumpe por sólo un segundo. Luego lo escucha grave, ofuscada por el efecto que tiene sobre ella.

_-Ya no eres una virgen-_

Extrañamente, ella quiere reír ante el comentario.

Pero no lo hace.

-_Probablemente tenga que visitar lugares como esos en el futuro. No voy a prometer nada-_

Y el agarre aumenta de fuerza.

_-Es peligroso. Tuviste suerte de toparte conmigo_-

Ella levanta una ceja.

_-Tal vez quería toparme contigo-_

Ahora él se carcajea.

_-No creo ser tan afortunado-_

Ella sonríe _-No lo eres-_

Él se recarga en la cabecera mientras ella empieza a vestirse.

_-¿Te veré de nuevo?-_ le pregunta.

Ella se sacude de hombros.

_-Tal vez-_

.....

.....

* * *

.

:)

Sari


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK.

* * *

**...**

**.**

**II**

**.**

**...**

...

.

_-Su atención, por favor-_ habla el profesor Lupin –_Permítanme presentar al nuevo miembro de la Orden-_

Cuando Draco Malfoy entra a la habitación, el silencio corta el aire.

Ojos se abren expectativos, furiosos, desconcertados, y las quejas no se hacen esperar.

Hermione no reacciona. No está segura si debería. Por si las dudas, se queda quieta y espera que algo más pase.

Harry ya lo sabía, su calma lo revela. Los miembros más antiguos no parecen sorprendidos. Son los jóvenes, como Neville o Ron son los que protestan.

Pero Draco Malfoy, al parecer, ha sido un espía muy útil, según Lupin, y es un elemento de gran importancia.

Hermione no reacciona.

Draco Malfoy tampoco. Él está impávido, inamovible, sin expresión que delate lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

La reunión termina y muchos miembros (la mayoría Weasley) salen hechos furia.

Ella no ha reaccionado.

Cuando el rubio pasa a su lado, en su camino a la salida, le dirige una mirada intensa _–Gusto en volver a verte, Granger-_ le dice.

Parpadea rápido, sin saber cómo responder.

Para cuando su boca se abre, el rubio ya ha salido por la puerta.

...

...

Ella entra a su habitación cuando la noche ha caído. El frío se cuela por la ventana, pero no le importa.

Un olor a cigarro la desconcierta y recuerda que cuando salió esa tarde, _la ventana estaba cerrada._

De inmediato saca la varita y agudiza la mirada.

Nota una figura sentada en la silla de su escritorio y aún en la oscuridad es capaz de reconocerlo.

Draco Malfoy.

Resoplando, cierra la puerta tras de ella y se quita los zapatos. Lo ha evitado todo el día, pero al parecer el rubio también va a quedarse en Grimmuld Place.

_-No has regresado-_ le dice.

Su voz es igual a como ella la recuerda. Grave. Ronca. Fría.

-_No has regresado_- le repite.

-_Te escuché la primera vez-_ resopla, cerrando la ventana, ignorando el olor masculino que despide y que ahora invade toda su habitación –_Dije que tal vez, Malfoy-_

Por fin lo mira a los ojos y el cabrón tiene esa sonrisa lasciva que le robaría el corazón a cualquiera.

Él se queda en silencio por un rato.

Lo puede sentir mirarla mientras ella se mueve por todo el cuarto, limpiando y recogiendo el desastre que dejó por la mañana.

Ignora el calor en su pecho y la sacudida en sus nervios cada vez que lo ve por su periferia.

Ella no habla y él tampoco. La atmósfera se vuelve tensa.

_-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-_ pregunta enojada. Cabreada. Nerviosa. Impaciente.

El maldito luce extrañamente complacido consigo mismo. Al parecer ha logrado el efecto que quería, y la irrita descomunalmente, no está de humor para juegos. Y Draco Malfoy no va a jugar con ella.

Pero sus palabras salen cuando ya no la mira –_Sacarte de mi maldita mente_- le responde. La sonrisa regresa, predadora, pero su expresión lo dice todo.

Está hablando en serio.

Ahora ella se detiene. Ya no pretende estar tendiendo la cama o cerrando un cajón –_De todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado, ¿porqué tendría yo que estar en tu mente?-_

_-Honestamente-_ bufa –_No tengo la más mínima idea-_ se levanta de la silla y se acerca _–Pero voy a hacerlo-_ sisea.

Ella roda los ojos –_Por mí, haz lo que quieras-_

Draco sonríe –_Yo que tú, procuraría no darme tanta libertad-_

Ella suspira _-¿Qué quieres?-_ y está frenética. Con cada oración, él se ha acercado y tendría que ser una idiota farsante para negar que no se siente desconcertada.

Los recuerdos la bombardean. Piel desnuda. Besos húmedos. Gemidos. Dientes. Labios.

_-Te lo dije ya-_ responde, agachando la cabeza porque él es demasiado alto _–Sacarte de mi mente-_ le susurra contra los labios _-¿Tú qué quieres?-_

_-Sentir…-_ suelta sin pensarlo. Y es la verdad, la cruel, patética, mísera verdad _–Quiero sentir-_

Él se queda callado. La estudia. Ella lo estudia a él.

-_Sentir…-_ habla él, levantando la mano y pasándola sobre su mejilla -_Quieres sentir_- el significado de sus palabras caen con la fuerza de un abismo.

Pregunta. Respuesta. Deseo. Repulsión.

Y ella se aturde en gris.

Lo entiende. Por fin lo entiende.

Él es su escape. Su vía de cordura.

No más Ron. No más llorar por las noches. No más verlo por los pasillos de la casa, anhelando su toque, mordiendo sus labios, aguantando cada lágrima que quiere salir.

No más Hermione. No más mártir. No más santa.

No más mentiras. No más _te amo pero no es suficiente._ No más decepción. Porque esto no significa nada, y lo que no significa nada, no puede lastimarla.

Draco Malfoy es su válvula a una libertad irreal pero igual de estrepitosa.

El silencio se alarga.

Sacude sus hombros, dándose cuenta que todo este tiempo sus manos han estando temblando.

Lo mira a los ojos. Negros. Grises. Oscuros. Profundos. Repletos de un misterio que no quiere desmantelar.

_-Sin mentiras-_ le susurra –_Sin implicaciones que no son verdaderas_- y ahora es ella la que acerca sus labios a él –_Quiero que seas real conmigo-_

Él escucha.

_-Puedes tenerme, todo lo que quieras, hasta que me saques de tu mente-_ la resolución aumenta, sus latidos enfurecen y la vida parece adquirir un nuevo sentido _–Pero si me deseas, más te vale que yo lo sienta-_

Él sonríe.

_-Si estás furioso, quiero tu furia. Si quieres tocarme, sentirme, quiero que nunca me mientas-_

Él la examina.

Cada palabra. Gesto. Matiz en su voz.

_-Te prometo-_ le susurra –_Que conmigo tendrás la completa y no censurada versión, Granger_- la apresa entre sus brazos _–No prometo que vaya a gustarte_-

Ella aleja un poco la cabeza _–A ti tampoco te va a gustar-_

_..._

_._

* * *

.

Quien fuera hermione caray...

_Sari_


End file.
